The Aurora Theory
by JayJayBird28
Summary: It doesn't seem like a coincidence when a strange girl with magic hair washes up on the shore the same time as Arendelle is sent into an eternal winter. When Kristoff finds this bizarre girl, they are sent on an adventure that no one ever could've imagined. Can they help save Arendelle and restore balance to the universe? Also contains a collection of one shots Kristoff x Rapunzel


"I have magic hair that glows when I sing," Rapunzel smiles faintly, giving a shiver.

Kristoff raises an eyebrow and shakes his head. Rapunzel glances over at him curiously, his nose already bright red from the chill in the air.

"You don't even look surprised," Rapunzel comments, her voice quivering. Kristoff peels off his jacket and drapes it over Rapunzel's shoulders.

"We are stuck in an ice cave in the middle of summer," Kristoff lets off a gentle laugh and slides closer to her, "My queen has freaky ice powers. Do you really think I should be that surprised?"

"I guess not," Rapunzel smiles, wrapping the jacket more, "Are you not cold?"

"I just realized we don't really know each other," Kristoff laughs, "I am an ice harvester. I work around cold temperatures pretty much all the time. My family says I'm obsessed, but it pays."

"An ice harvester? I'm sure that's rough nowadays," Rapunzel elbows him.

"Yeah no joke," Kristoff says looking around, "I just wish we could see enough so we can get the heck out of here."

"That avalanche locked us in here. There's no way we are going to get out," Rapunzel says, neither one of them truly able to see in the darkness.

"I have my tools," Kristoff fumbles on his belt, "Now if I could just see… hey, you said you have magic hair right?"

"I have magic hair that glows when I sing!" Rapunzel says excitedly.

"Well don't just sit there, do the magic!" Kristoff says. Rapunzel takes a deep breathe

"Flower gleam and glo—"Rapunzel tries but she coughs, Kristoff shifts his position so that she is wedged in between him. Rapunzel's cheeks turn redder than they already are and she is glad he can't see.

"Wait a second and pardon my reach," Kristoff says as he wraps his arms around her. She curls up against him, allowing his body heat to warm her,

"Try again." He says gently.

Rapunzel closes her eyes and starts to sing again, "Flower gleam and glow,"

Kristoff's eyes widen as he watches her hair start to glow from her roots and flows through her hair.

"Let your power shine," Rapunzel breathes. The room is engulfed in light. Kristoff stands to his feet in awe. The light from her hair was so bright that he could take in the scene of the cave. The cave was covered in crystals of all colors. The light reflecting off of them was almost blinding, but it was a sight to behold. Rapunzel's face lights up as she moves to touch them.

"How long will your hair stay like that?" Kristoff asks, trying to ignore the rainbow before him.

"Only for a couple of minutes, you won't have long," Rapunzel says.

"That's all I need," Kristoff says twirling his pickaxe. He moves towards the ice block that had fallen during the avalanche and gets to work chiseling away at it. Luckily the cave is made of rock so he did not have to worry about the cave falling in on itself.

Rapunzel fingers the crystals, so dazzled by them. She hears a grunt behind her and is watching Kristoff chisel away at the ice. She glances around looking for her frying pan. She may not be able to help much, but anything helps. She scooches towards the ice block, trying not to walk on her bare feet. Her feet were already turning purple from the chill in the air.

Rapunzel goes to work, beating at the block of ice. Kristoff looks at her curiously. He opens his mouth to say something but instead smiles. He goes back to work. Her hair stops glowing after a few minutes.

"Don't worry, I've got this," Rapunzel says and starts to sing again. Her hair glows, and they start again. He can hear the ice cracking the longer they work. The sound was beautiful and daunting. This was a thick block of ice that would not be broken in just one shot. Beside him, he can hear Rapunzel start to huff.

Rapunzel has to sing again to get her hair to glow. It is the tenth time she has had to sing and it was burning her out.

"Rapunzel, stop trying to break the ice," Kristoff puts a hand on her shoulder, "Let me do that, you just concentrate on the light."

"I've never… had to do this… so many times in one… sitting." Rapunzel heaves.

"We're almost there," Kristoff urges, "Just a little more light."

Rapunzel tries to hit the ice with her frying pan, but Kristoff yanks it out of her hand, "Concentrate on the light. Do not burn yourself out."

Rapunzel settles back and Kristoff works twice as hard. He can tell Rapunzel is fading fast. She is going to need help and he couldn't let her die in here. She was too special for that. She needed care. Kristoff works furiously.

The light burns out again and he lets out a grunt of frustration.

Rapunzel weakly reaches for her hair, "Flower…. Gleam and…" Rapunzel tries but she is so exhausted she can barely get the words out.

Kristoff grabs her hand and lies her down gently, "Just listen to my voice Rapunzel. Flower gleam and glow,"

Kristoff starts to sing for her, allowing Rapunzel to relax. Her hand starts to let off a warm glow and Kristoff can feel a power surge through him. He closes his eyes and focuses on Rapunzel. The girl he with the long hair. The girl that showed up with braids and flowers in her hair. The girl that was unconscious on a boat drifting in the sea with few memories of her past.

"Let your powers shine," Kristoff sings letting the memory of her singing fill his mind.

Her hair illuminates more than it had before and Kristoff gasps, seeing that the cave extends farther back than he ever imagined. But once again, he has to focus himself. He looks down at the hand he is holding and he realizes how tight her grip is. He glances at the ice block and can still see the cracks he has made and the hole he is close to breaking through. He should be able to hold onto her and strike the ice at the same time.

Kristoff repositions himself and picks up the pickaxe. He uses all his strength to chip away at the ice. The ice is crackling more with each hit. He now has sweat dripping down his face. It would be more but the chill in the air is preventing him from getting too hot. His breathing is getting more rapid having to put more energy into the swings.

He looks over as the light begins to dim and he can see Rapunzel is having a hard time keeping her eyes open. Her grip is lightening, but Kristoff tightens his grip on her hand.

"Stay with me," He heaves as he continues to chip away, "Just a few more!"

Kristoff was not wrong. Three more swings, he breaks open the ice and the block comes crumbling down. Rapunzel's hair stops glowing and her grip lightens completely.

"Rapunzel!" Kristoff grabs her hand with both hands. He checks her pulse, and luckily it's normal. He can hear a grunt as Sven rushes towards the block of ice, "Stay back Sven! This place might be unstable."

Sven makes a series of grunts and protests, "But you could hurt yourself! Why do it for some girl you never met?" Kristoff says in a voice meant to vocalize Sven.

"Because," Kristoff says slipping one arm under her back, and one under her knees, hoisting her into a carrying position, "This one is different."


End file.
